Purgatory and Pain
by Talocvovim
Summary: Kubrick and the skinheads joined forces to take OC Armonda Greer's Hub and force all new hunters under their thumb. After losing Dean, Bobby, Kevin Meg and Castiel, Sam's in no mood. M for violence, filthy language, and implied sexual themes more to come. Enjoy


Into the Abyss

Set after season 7 during the summer break. Castiel and Dean are hijacked into Purgatory when Dick Roman explodes into vast amounts of black bloody goo, Kevin the Prophet is commandeered by Crowley the new self appointed king of hell, Meg is dragged to unknown depths to be cooked to jerky bits and tortured. Sam is all alone.

It was just Sam Winchester and his Father's Impala. The car was the closest thing to a mother to him after all that they'd been through. Crowley's words echoed in his mind "Now you're completely alone Moose"

Alone, again. Sam wasn't good alone. Sure he could do it. But he just wasn't good alone. When ever he was astray from his brother part of him always sought him out like Pinocchio looking for Jimmney Cricket, though, more often than not he was the one encouraging his brother to do the right thing. With the abruptness of Bobby being gone, and now Dean, Sam was numb and unable to come to grips with any feeling about it or emotions, just one bloody minded thought. I've got to bring him back. Back from the dead, heaven again, hell again, worse? Sam had no clue as to where to even start.

He called Charlie but got a voice mail for a Chinese Laundromat, Jody Mills wasn't picking up. It was going to be a long drive back to The Last Resort. A paramilitary instillation He and Dean had helped a fellow Hunter, Garth Fitzgerald's adopted sister Armonda Greer to build and establish after it was discovered that Bobby Singer was her biological father. Her insight would be valuable, however she was working on a new phone network for the area and new the lines would be down. It'd be a day and a half trip to get there. And currently she was caring for Missouri Mosley, a sweet and sassy old lady psychic who'd gotten on in years and helped Dean find their dad back in the day.

The Impala smelled like a septic tank. He tried to clear his mind of down and fixated on the ripe sewagey smell in the car. About the first hundred miles or so he played with the radio a bunch finding that he might like Dub-step in Lieu of his brother's musical choices.

When Sam made it to the Scrap yard it was oddly lively. He stepped out of the Impala. What at first sounded like a religious celebration was quickly dismissed with a young girl's screams. He knew that voice, but what little girls did he know? Not like he made it a pass time of hanging around the high schools at his age.

"Hands off her Kubrick!" Armonda yelled in her almost Americanized Croatian accent. " Or you'll live out your days on the Happy Mountain!"

Sam quickly picked up his silver bullet filled Ruger Room sweeper and beat feet to the source of the domestic disturbance. Kubrick, the hunter who had stalked him with religious zealotry was now accompanied by a mass of men in white hooded robes.

"Like I said," Kubrick announced. "We're taking this compound for our purposes. The first thing to go, are the free loaders, and the useless!"

"The hell you are." Lee, Chrissy's father tried to go after her, but Creedy and another hooded figure held him tight. "But first thing's first. no unnecessary expenses. Burn it boys."

"No! the babies!" Officer Jody Mills eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets with worry,

"Babies?" Sam was more and more confused, as the new Pole barn started going up in flames.

"Last Chance to get off my lawn with your Bullshit Kubrick. We're at a time when it's humans against Devils and Demons. We don't need you going against us on this."

"I couldn't agree more. Only your facility needs new management. And I promised the boys here a little taste of the rewards for helping me out. That's where little Chrissy comes in."

"You Bastard!" Armonda got a rifle in the face.

"Oh I suppose we could take a cougar as well. How bout it boys?" Three men held down The Sheriff as he noted," The meats a little old but it should still be sweet."

"Let them go."

"But for you sweet heart," Kubrick grabbed her face and was about to make a snide comment, but he saw something. A lack of a glimmer in Armonda's glaring eyes. "No...another one? I haven't seen this in around seven years now. How can it be?"

The moment of wonder passed, and he smiled deviously. "Well Sweetheart, we were gonna rape these two fillies, and I was just gonna fondle your ass, but it looks like we have something a bit more...satisfying on our plate."

While Kubrick was distracted Sam caught the women's attention, as well as Lee's. Missouri Mosely acted like she was having a vision in full theatrics detail, Giving Lee just enough time to grab dirt and throw it in the faces of his daughter's detainers, which gave her enough time to stomp down on one's shin, elbow the other in the face, and run. Sam came up behind Creedy and slit his throat allowing him to release the Sheriff. The commotion, Kubrick tried to ignore to squeeze Armonda's face until one of her jaw bones cracked. At which point she reflexively grabbed her boot knife and rammed it up under Kubrick's rib cage. Her heart raced and her exhale was filled with blood and a couple teeth. After which Lee, and Jody were able to get to their rifles, Chrissy to her angel knife, and Garth ran over to the barn to put out the blaze before they suffered the loss of too many magical beasts. Sam looked over to make eye contact with Armonda, but something in her was gone. Something was building up in her, pain, adrenaline, fear, sweat gunpowder smells or the blood already in the air. None of these things could've been pin pointed as the trigger which set her off, but she was gone, through the mass of armed KKK going through her available weapons and there almost in a slow motion manner, Sticking a man in the jugular with the boot knife, dropping it, cracking a man's cheek bone har enough that blood flew from his eye socket, Digging her fingernails in another man's clavicle pulling it and ramming it up his nose, smashing another man's bridge of his nose into his brain cavity.

Sam looked at her mass distruction knowingly, however Chrissy wasn't accustomed to that kind of Gore and she was shaken. By the time Armonda finally wound out of her explosive rage there were 23 dead men, her hair was soaked in blood, and she let out a most feral growl. "Get off my land!"

They obliged her.

As soon as the last Redneck SOB's tail lights were in the distance she shook hard, the heat was wearing off and the chill of the South Dakota night was finally seeping into her bruised bones. She looked at Sam and fell in a heap.

"Monde!" Garth ran to her side. "You okay?"

She looked at him trying to regain some inkling of her humanity as not to alarm her brother. The one person she really hadn't needed to worry about, the others however, even though she was injured she could be likened to a she tiger pacing around the scrap lot.

She grabbed her jaw on the the left side, her expressive face indicated she was in pain. Sam and Garth Helped her up, but her first concern was Chissy. She attempted a consoling hand on the teenager's arm but she shirked back in fear. Armonda just looked down in actualization and continued to walk by herself back to the house.

"What the hell, Man?" Sam asked.

"I'll be having to set her jaw, now. It'll be a while 'fore she can talk again." Missouri announced.

"You can do that?"

"I have Youtube"

"I'll help."

"You go to medical school, Sam?"

"No, law school."

"Meh." Missouri shrugged. Armonda went to her Acer and began looking up items she'd need to wire her jaw shut while popping two Oxycodones and a chug of coffee which was almost painful enough to stick her fist through a plate glass window. While taking down the notes from the web video she watched on . Sam unpacked his things in the room Armonda kept for him. It smelled a bit stale, however he didn't want to risk letting in fresh air in the chances that one of her magical beasts got loose, or a Straggler from Kubrick's cause. He made sure Chrissy and Jody were okay, and checked with Garth about the animals. Two Simurghs died in the fire. It was a sad day for Chrissy. Those two happened to be her responsibility.

Sam went in to see Armonda. "How's the pain?"

Armonda lifted her hand flat and tilted it-side to side. "So-so, huh. What are you researching?"

She wrote down furiously and sloppily.

"_Mandibular condyle_."

"That's to wire your jaw shut right?"

"_And give my chin a bit of length. If it's broke, why not make it structurally better_." she pencilled back.

"Is there anything you need?"

She wrote a list.

"Needle-nose pliers, 26 gauge wire, a metal head band, a stir stick and strong moonshine 100+ proof preferred." He read back.

Sam looked at her. "We have plenty of Isopropyl alcohol don't we? You always keep this place pretty well stocked I thought."

"_Moonshine's a preference you could also get Rumlemintz 151_" She wrote. "_And where's Dean? Bastard owes me fifty -Bucks_."

"Dean's in Purgatory, with Cass. Things went side ways at. Sucro Corp. He's gone." Sam said emotionally numb. Armonda stopped her search of her DIY jaw wiring and looked into her resources bookmarked about Purgatory, and opened up an old Word Pad document to relay info about it to Sam while he sat there. Aside from Charlie, he's never seen a woman type so fast. It'd gotten so bad that she nail polished the letters back on her key board.

"_He'll be gone for a while if he makes it at all, Sam. As long as he has Castiel with him however his odds of survival increase drastically. Looks like all the training and hunting has lead up to this moment for your brother_." she scribbled down.

"How do you mean?"

"_Survival-ism._" Armonda answered. "_According to this Purgatory is a mountain like structure as reported by Dante's Error of Comedies, however there was a Sufi Imam in the 15th century Turkey who came back from the other side of the mountains of Kaf, who explains it's more like foothills, leading to the place God took Eden to._

_Each one governed by a sin. If you defeat the sin you have been accused of,you walk through cleansing fire, and are allowed to move on to the next one._

She winced, and shook her first part of the paper at him again. "Alright, just hold tight, Monde, I'll be right back."

She sat at her desk wiping tears out of her eyes trying to hold back the emotion behind the pain.


End file.
